fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Luke Longiness
Lucky Luke Longiness Lucky Luke Longiness, born in Belmont, California 1975 is a retired NBA Superstar. Longiness was a professional basketball player for the San Antonio Spurs of the National Basketball Association. Longiness is widely considered to be the best basketball players of all time who is most commonly known for his beautiful fade-away jump shot. Longiness also holds the record for the most NBA Most Valuable Player Awards coming in at a total of 15 MVP seasons. Longiness played his first basketball at the age of eight in Belmont, California. Slowly he began to master the sport and received his first test when he played high school basketball at Carlmont High School in Belmont, California. Longiness quickly began to capture the attention of the league, then the region, then later was a state recognized player serving on the California State All Start Team at age 12. He continued to progress and improve through his high school seasons until he determined it was time he enlists in the draft for the National Basketball Association. He was drafted first round by the San Antonio Spurs, he then went on to win rookie of the year award at the age of 18 in 1993. Longiness led the Spurs to 10 NBA titles, leading the organization to all time highs. Longiness was an excellent player on the court but is also an excellent player off the court. Longiness is known to dedicate millions of dollars every year to his own and other charities. He created multiple foundations to help contribute to the research of cancer and other diseases. Longiness also hosted a talked show on ESPN where he would host various professional basketball players that were great people off the court, meaning they were giving back to their community or society in one way or another. He hosted four seasons of the show and then began to host another pre-game sports panel that was focused on generating revenue for various charities. During Lucky Luke’s relationship with Kiki Sox it became known that he had been abusing drugs, which had been promoted through gossip and through teammates. On July 16th 1995 Longiness was arrested for DUI (Driving Under the Influence), later after the arrest Longiness refused to submit for a chemical test and as a result was arrested for resisting arrest and assault on an officer. On July 20th Longiness was released from jail on $500,000 bail and was hospitalized shortly after with various injuries including internal bleeding and broken bones. Longiness began his recovery shortly after his release from hospital and has been drug free since the incident. After recovery Longiness returned to the league with a vengeance claiming four NBA titles back to back with the San Antonio Spurs. For 5 years straight it said that Longiness was to be among the highest paid athletes in the world at around $450 Million per year. Longiness currently has five kids between the ages of 13-21 currently lives in the Beverly Hills area of Los Angeles. Longiness continues to coach in the NBA and appears on multiple sports networks broadcasts.